


Ice Cream Dreams

by Kinkykingliam



Series: Michael Lives [2]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: It's been five years and Michael is a successful lawyer. Jane's novel about her abuelitos became a New York Times Bestseller and now, with their third baby on the way, Michael and Jane decide to put down some roots, by finally buying a house of their own.





	Ice Cream Dreams

Michael walks into the living room to see a very pregnant Jane, putting the last of her books into a moving box. He smiles, because the majority of the packed boxes in this room, contain books that are Janes. As well as all of the children’s books she has bought for Mateo and Liliana. He continues to watch her as she picks up a sharpie and scribbles “Romance Novels” on the side of the box. She looks up and realizes he has been watching her this whole time. She rolls her eyes as he walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist. He pulls her in for a kiss, as the baby in her belly kicks them both. They slowly pull apart laughing.  
“Can you believe we’ve been here for 5 years?” Michael asks Jane  
“I can, I’m gonna kinda, sorta miss it.” Jane laughs  
Of the two of them, Jane was usually the more emotional one. She had been so emotional the last 6 months of her pregnancy, but today she seemed to be in a good mood. Which Michael planned on taking full advantage of.  
“Raf should be back with Mateo and Lili soon.” Jane says as she plops down onto the couch “And the movers will be here at 4.”  
Rafael had grown immensely in the last five years. He had come to accept Jane and Michael’s relationship. Him and Michael had even become friends, sorta. Not long after Liliana was born, Petra’s twins, Anna and Ellie, fell in love with Lili. The girls had since become inseparable. Jane always thought about how this baby would fit into their little kid gang. About two months after Mateo’s third birthday, Rogelio’s mother was in an accident. She only survived the night in the hospital, leaving Rogelio in a dark place until the birth of his first granddaughter. Jane and Michael decided to wait and not announce her name until she was born. With their families surrounding them, they introduced their baby girl, Liliana Alba Cordero. Jane had been so nervous that Michael’s mom would be upset about her name not being included. But like most of their decisions, she took it with a grain of salt. Liliana’s fourth birthday was approaching in a month and Rogelio already had the whole thing planned. Michael and Jane stopped trying to fight Rogelio when it came to Lili. Although Michael did have to put his foot down, when Rogelio bought Lili a pony for her second birthday.  
Michael sat down next to Jane, lifting her feet onto his lap. Because Jane was in her mid thirties with this baby, she was having a lot of swelling. Especially in her ankles, something Mateo loved to point out when she had trouble getting her shoes on. Lili was the gentler one of them both, always kissing Jane’s ankles after Mateo had made fun of them.  
“Michael…” Jane says slowly “We still don’t have a name for this baby.”  
“We could always just call him baby.” Michael says with a laugh  
“I still have 16 names on my list…” Jane says  
“Well, which ones have made it into your top three?” Michael asks  
“I really like Xavier” Jane says  
“Is that the author? Of the latest book you just read?” Michael raises one of his eyebrows.  
“Okay so it is, but so what? It’s still a nice name and I think it’d be nice to have 1 out of 3 children have a passion for writing like me.” Jane says  
Michael looks at her softly, as he continues to rub her foot. His heart feels so full in this moment, he can almost feel it glowing out of his chest.  
“My mom had suggested Paco, which at first I hated….” Jane sighs “but now it is kind of growing on me.”  
“Before you tell me your third pick, can I recommend one?” Michael asks, a slight seriousness in his tone.  
Jane nods at him and he looks her in the eye for a moment,  
“What about Manuel? After Rogelio’s father.” Michael says  
Jane feels the tears welling up in her eyes. She cried over everything. Even more than normal. This was her fourth time crying and it was only 1:30 pm. She hadn’t been too close with her paternal grandfather, but something about giving his name to their second son just felt fitting. It just felt right to Jane.  
“Michael, its perfect.” She says, letting her tears spill down her face.  
“And now for his middle name?” Michael asks teasingly  
“Gloriano, just like Mateo.” Jane says slowly  
“Manuel Gloriano Cordero” Michael says “I love it and I love you”  
“I’m just glad that’s done with.” Jane smiles back at Michael.  
A honk outside startles them out of their little bubble of bliss. Michael gently places Janes feet back on the floor. He stands up and holds out his hand for Jane, to help her up. At first she swats his hand away, she can do it herself. But a kick from the baby sends her right back down and she graciously accepts Michaels hand. They walk together to the front door and swing it open. They watch as Mateo hops out of the backseat of the car, as Rafael goes around to unbuckle Lili. The twins aren’t with him this time. Mateo runs up to the doorway, chocolate ice cream staining his upper lip.  
“Mom! Guess what I got?” He says at Jane with a grin  
“Hm… let me guess….. Chocolate?” Jane says with a laugh  
As she answers, Mateo gives Michael a hug, before heading into the house.  
“Please wipe your face, Mateo!” Jane says as he runs off.  
As she turns back around, Raf walks up with Lili. Whose face doesn’t show any signs of ice cream, except a few multi colored sprinkles hanging around on the collar of her shirt.  
Ignoring both of her parents, she waltz’s right up to Jane. She stops in her tracks in front of Jane’s belly, before wrapping her little arms around Jane’ side. She leans in and kisses Jane’s belly,  
“Hi baby brother!” She says as she continues to kiss Jane’s belly.  
After a moment, she looks up at Jane and Michael. A serious expression on her face.  
“Have either of you thought of a name for him yet? I am still open to my suggestion, Jack.” She says, waiting for an answer.  
“Actually…” Michael begins as she scoops her up into his arms “We settled on Manuel just now, what do you think of that?”  
“Manuel, as is Rogelio’s father?” Rafael asks  
“Yes, it only seemed fitting.” Jane replies.  
“I like it” Rafael says with a smile  
Jane mouths thank you, as Lili begins excitedly telling her dad about the ice cream she just had. How Rafael didn’t know that strawberry was her favorite and Mateo made a giant mess on the table. As they walk back into the house, Jane turns back to Rafael.  
“Thank you again for taking them both out to ice cream” She says smiling “We really needed that hour to get the last of this house packed up.”  
“Anytime” Rafael says “I’ve been meaning to ask how the move is going, if you need me to take them tomorrow, my schedule is free.”  
“You know, you could always hang out with us, Raf” Jane says slowly “You don’t always have to take them out or back to the Marbella.”  
“I know, I just don’t want to interfere, I mean. The whole point is getting them out of your hair for a little while.” He says with a smirk.  
“Anyways, the movers will be here in a couple of hours, if you’d like to stick around.” Jane says  
“Actually, I have a gift for your new house.” Rafael says “I’ll bring it with me to dinner tonight.”  
“You didn’t have to get us anything” Jane says  
“I wanted to, as a thank you for all you and Michael have done. I really appreciate that Michael treats Mateo like his own.” Rafael says  
Jane begins to feel the tears welling up in her eyes again but forces herself not to cry. As she pulls Rafael into a hug, they spill out. Betraying her.  
“Sorry….Sorry” She says as they pull apart.  
Mateo, Michael and Lili begin to call to Jane from the kitchen. Jane and Rafael wave goodbye to each other and Jane walks back into the house, closing the door behind her. She walks into the kitchen, to find Mateo and Lili hovering over the vanilla tub of ice cream. While Michael stands with a spoon, over the chunky monkey.  
“More sugar? Really guys?” Jane laughs as she takes the spoon from Michaels hand.  
“Never too much sugar mommy, neverrrrrrr….” Mateo trails off laughing  
Lili laughs with him and Jane and Michael watch them contently. Michael leans forward and rubs his nose on Jane’s. Making them laugh as well.  
“Oh no, Lili look away, their gonna kiss!” Mateo squeals, as him and Lili run out of the kitchen.  
“I thought they’d never leave.” Michael jokes as she pulls Jane into his arms. He runs his hands up her arms, making her shiver slightly, as he cups her face. He pulls her in for a deeper kiss, as she begins to run her fingers through his hair. Their bodies slowly rock back and forth, as if they are dancing to a song only they can hear. They continue this way until they hear Lili enter the kitchen. They pull apart for a second to watch her take the tub of chunky monkey and run out of the kitchen. Jane breaks out into a fit of laughter, as Michael chases her and Mateo down to put back the ice cream. He enters the kitchen, small ice cream stains of his shirt.  
“Thinking about it now, maybe more ice cream was not the solution.” He says as Lili and Mateo run outside screaming.  
“Maybe not, but we can just let them run it off” Jane says peering into the backyard through the kitchen window. Michael walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. Letting his arms rest gently on her belly. He kisses her behind her ear, working his way down to her neck and eventually her shoulder, where he rests his chin.  
“I love you so much, Jane Cordero” he whispers  
“I love you too, Michael Cordero” She whispers back


End file.
